Sunburns
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Ja'far always got sunburned, and this trip was no different


**New England winters SUCK ASS. Especially in the woods!**

 **So have a summer fic! OuO**

 **I will not apologize for not writing for a while, because I have fallen back into the deep dark inescapable pit of Steven Universe, Yugioh ABRIDGED(After about a year of not watching it(I got to meet LittleKuriboh at AAC three years ago, and I got to give his friend season zero cards, then I fell out of the fandom for a little bit) ArcV ABRIDGED), Undertale, and Hetalia.**

 **NOTE: I have never once had a sunburn in my life, so I apologize if I don't do a good job explaining how it feels.**

 **Also, am I the only one who thinks the new Tageki(?) looks like Ja'far got punched in the face, possibly by Arbakuei?**

 **I do not own Magi,**

 **And I hope you have a great day!  
**

* * *

Ja'far felt like an idiot.

A real stupid idiot, to be exact. Why? Because he agreed to go to the beach with Sinbad and everyone else in the middle of summer. The sun was beating down, and the pale man swore that he already had sunburn on his arms and face despite wearing a cover up and one hundred and ten SPF sunscreen, even if he knew that thirty was really pretty safe. He wanted to be one hundred percent sure that he wasn't going to get sunburnt. Though, the cover-up meant he needed to wear a hoodie and long pants, and even his sneakers to make sure of it! When he was little, he could 'get away' with weird ways of covering himself since it was just thought of as kid stuff, but not anymore.

He supposed he could hide under an umbrella with a book, but he was sure that Sinbad would drag him out to go swimming. It wasn't that he didn't like swimming, the exact opposite actually, but he just hated the sunburns.

And as he set up the beach umbrella, having the blankets set out for their group already, he could tell that this was going to be one of those trips that was going to end up with Sinbad rubbing aloe on Ja'far's back. Not that he minded it most of the time, since it helped with the sore, sensitive skin, but it tended to put lewd thoughts into Sinbad's head. Technically, most everyone in their group had someone that would help out with sunburns; Pisti took care of Spartos', Sharrkan(begrudgingly) helped take care of Yamraiha's, Yamraiha helped Pisti, and Spartos helped Sharrkan(If it ever would happen again). Masrur and Hinahoho didn't get sunburnt, no one ever knew why, and Hina's kids would help each other. Of course, Drakon and his wife helped each other, and no one ever seemed to question the matchups.

Once he finished setting up the blue and white umbrella and the area around it, hopefully avoiding getting sand in his shoes, he sat down on one of the camping chairs they had brought and pulled the book he had been working on reading out of his bag. Solomon it was hot…

He got two pages in before Sinbad came up to him, soaking wet, and Ja'far could feel his cheeks heating up in the very slightest.

"C'mon, Ja'far! Everyone else is already swimming, so just enjoy the water with the rest of us." His voice was sweet like honey, and the burning hot sun caused the water to shimmer slightly, both the soaking wet Sinbad and the ocean in front of them. He noticed that the piece of hair that was normally sticking up on Sinbad's head was mostly flattened from the quick dip in the water, and Ja'far stared blankly up at the grinning Sinbad, green eyes meeting gold.

"Sin, I agreed to go with you because you told me that otherwise, you'd all be unsupervised, and yet Hinahoho and Drakon are both here."

"I didn't know that they were actually going to be here! Hinahoho said if he could get all of his kids to agree to go then he would, and Drakon didn't want to leave his wife alone." Sinbad chuckled, amused at Ja'far's annoyance. But, honestly, how was Ja'far not boiling alive being covered up like that? He knew Ja'far was wearing his swim suit and a wet suit top underneath the sweater and long pants, Ja'far always did when they went in case he did decide to go into the water, so it was only the task of convincing him to take them off and get into the water.

Them being the sweater and long pants, that is. You and your perverted mind, reader.

"… Sin, you know I sunburn easily." Ja'far hated the feeling of being all sweaty and clammy, which was starting to really set in at the moment, and the salty scent of the ocean only made it worse for him. He didn't even pay attention to his friends that were swimming, trying to focus on _staying in the shade for the sake of his skin_ , but he gave up when Sinbad spoke next.

"And Ja'far, you know I'll take care of you." The cheesiest wink followed that sentence, and Ja'far chuckled a bit in reaction and sighed.

"Fine, but you'd better do your work when we get back and I'm sore, got it?" The grin he got in return was nearly worth the pain he knew he'd be in, and as he carefully folded the cover-ups and put them in his bag, he knew Sinbad was watching him. It was something he always did, no matter what.

But the feeling of instant relief from the heat as Ja'far dived into the water was worth everything, and even with the hourly trips back onto the sand to reapply the sunscreen somehow, someway, Ja'far still got a nearly full body sunburn.

Sinbad snuck into Ja'far's room once they had gotten back to the house, and he had the Aloe Vera cream that he brought on every single trip during summer that Ja'far joined them on. He knew Ja'far would be in the adjacent bathroom, probably assessing how bad his sunburn was. "Ja'faaaarr…?" Sinbad called out, closing the door behind him, and he heard a feint "Here!" from the bathroom. Yup. Did Sinbad know his best friend or what?

But as he entered the bathroom, he wasn't quite sure that if he laughed he wouldn't get killed or not.

Ja'far was a bright red, his cheeks basically glowing crimson, and his legs were matching. His arms and back were less so, due to the wetsuit top Ja'far had been wearing, but it seems the swim suit that only came to just above his knees didn't entirely protect him from the sun.

"Not one word, Sin. Not. One. Word." Ja'far mumbled, moving his hair out of his face with slightly pink hands. "Let's just get this over with, okay?" The silverette walked towards the door, and smiled slightly up at Sinbad despite the stinging pain he was feeling. He walked past Sinbad, who turned around and opened the cream, noting the slight rose scent that came from it. He poured a little of the substance onto his hands and walked over to where Ja'far was now sitting, carefully starting to rub the aloe onto the sunburns, listening to Ja'far in case he hurt him.

* * *

Pisti and Spartos had just gotten back from grocery shopping when they heard it. Pisti had wanted to show Spartos something that she made, so she was bringing him to her room (Where he would wait outside) but as they were passing Ja'far's room, the dark wooden door closed as per usual, they heard it.

A moan.

Pisti suddenly stopped short, and Spartos stopped a few steps behind her, eyes wide and face bright red.

"What the…?"

 _"_ _Aghnn… Sin, can't you be a little gentler?"_

 _"_ _Sorry, but I'm trying not to hurt you, and this will be worth it later."_

 _"_ _Ow-! Sinbad!"_

 _"_ _Ah, sorry, sorry, I'm trying not to be rough with you."_ By now, Spartos had pressed himself against the wall, one hand over his mouth and eyes wide in shock and horror as he shook slightly. Pisti, on the other hand, had pressed her right ear against the door, a crazy maniacal grin on her face as she listened to what was going on in the room. Something sounded slick, and after about a minute or less, Pisti couldn't take it anymore and it was probable that Spartos had feinted.

Slamming open the door, Pisti covered her now bloody nose with her hand and she looked in to see—

Sinbad and Ja'far staring at her in confusion, Sinbad sitting behind Ja'far with his hands on Ja'far's back, well, one on Ja'far's lower back and one on his upper back.

"Pisti?" The two men said in unison, and Pisti ran out of the room and slammed it behind her as she screamed "YAAAMMMM GET ALIBABA ON THE PHONEEEEE!"

"What the…?"

"I don't know, Ja'far. I don't know."

"She does realize that you're just taking ca—Hey- Sin!" Sinbad had turned Ja'far towards him slightly and pressed his lips against Ja'far's quickly, then whispered softly

"Let her have her fantasies, Ja'far."

 _Slap!_

"You deserve it for being lewd, Sin."


End file.
